1. The Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of cable crossover exercise apparatuses having a central weight stack and opposed extension arms.
2. The Relevant Technology
Exercise apparatuses commonly employ a weight stack actuated by a cable which is pulled by users of the apparatus. Some of such arrangements can present certain limitations affecting the usefulness of the exercise apparatus. For example, the range of exercises which may be performed with certain cable actuated apparatuses is sometimes limited by the effective length of cable linking the weight stack with the user. The effective useful length of the cable may be limited by the height of the weight stack; in such systems, for example, for each foot the cable is pulled by the user, the weight stack may be required to rise a proportional distance. Where the rise of the weight stack is substantially equal to the distance which the cable is pulled, the effective useful length of the cable is often limited to only a few feet since building weight stacks any larger can be cost prohibitive, or structurally undesirable.
Certain weight stack based exercise apparatuses also encounter problems as a result of the momentum created when the weight plates are lifted under the control of a cable. Specifically, when the weight plates are lifted upwardly at a fast pace, the generated momentum can create momentary reductions and increases in the perceived force encountered by the user. Such momentary changes are highly undesirable.
Some weight stack based exercise apparatuses also encounter problems with the cable catching or binding on the frame, support arms, or other parts of the assembly. Certain weight stacks also have cables that shorten or lengthen when a support arm(s) that contacts the cable moves upward or downward. Such shortening or lengthening can cause the handles coupled to the cables to inconveniently dangle an excessive distance downwardly from the support arm(s). As a result, a need further exists for an exercise apparatus overcoming the shortcomings of prior art cable assemblies.